Re-Alignment
by enchxntixwinx
Summary: When the Omega portal is re-opened,the Winx will stop at nothing to save the Universe once again. But what they don’t know is there is a much bigger threat looming.


**A/n:Ok so this is the first fanfiction I've ever written so please bear with me for a bit. I am aiming for this fic to be around 30 chapters long and I'm gonna try and update as much as I possibly can! This fic is after s7, but before s8. RR ( also follow me on Instagram @enchxntixwinx for regular updates and teasers) **

" I am going to have a crisis Bloom! Do you not care that your friend, No-no, **Best** friend, is on the brink of insanity? Where's your compassion? This is serious! What would Sky think of this, hmm? His Girlfriend acting like a bitch to his favourite blonde? Now, come here and help me choose a dress for the gala!" Stella was tugging on Blooms arm like a dog on a rope, dragging her into the closet. It was a massive space, from the outside of the room you'd expecting to hardly accommodate a bed, yet alone every season of Magix's newest dresses, shoes and formal wear. Stella was pointing and waving her arms about at all sorts of dresses, tossing last years collection into various coloured bins, and placing potential dresses on a tower of dresses. "..You see the red flatters my figure but dulls my eyes and the yellow is last seasons line so i can hardly be seen in such rags and-" Stella paused " Bloom are you even listening to me?"

" For Magix's sake yes I am!" She wasn't. " Just wear the blue one you wore to Musas birthday- everyone liked that didn't they?"

Mistake number one of today.

" Have you lost your mind? I cant be seen in something twice. i'll be considered a-a"

" A what Stella? a _witch_?"

" a _**commoner**_" Bloom raised a brown.

"Plus this is a Fall event, I can't wear blues, the palettes will clash! And you're wearing blue so-"

" I am?"

" Yes well I assumed you would be as you don't like to Live la vida loca and add a bit of heat to your usual unique style. Although, I have a fabulous purple dress that you may pull off- not like how I would- but close enough!" Stella grabbed a purple V neck long length purple dress, the band around the waist detailed with small blue diamonds that reflected the soft moonlight that was gently beginning to seep through the blinds.

" You know this will really make your boobs look fantastic- Hey Musa! Come here!"

Musa sulked into Stella's closet with half an eyelash on, an empty packet of pretzels and a ginger and cucumber mask smothered on her face, which Flora had made earlier on.

" I swear to the Ancestrals Stella if there isn't a troll in there I will melt your hair off your head"

"That's lovely musa- now will you please tell bloom that her boobs will look phenomenal in this dress"

Musa glared at Stella, took a brief glance over the plum gown and turned to Bloom.

" She's not wrong"

" Fine! I'll wear the stupid cleavage dress to satisfy your perverted minds" Bloom lifted her head up and strode out the room.

Stella's eyes roamed Musas dress, her mouth ready to make a foreseen comment.

"One comment about my dress Stella and i'll make sure it's the last comment you'll ever give"

Stella lost all her ideas then, and returned to finding a suitable dress.

It took another two hours before Stella had even chosen a dress, because she decided to go on a last minute shopping trip with Layla into Magix, as neither could find anything of suitably to wear, Layla because all of her formal clothes were at home on Andros, and stella because she's well, Stella.

It was however undoubtedly a beautiful dress, it was bronze with a deep plunging neck and small pearls dancing their way along the skirt.

Flora wore a deep red dress, with silver detailing and a modest halter neck, it came with these beautiful red butterfly earrings, which flora was enticied by. Tecna wore a green dress, straight and basic except for the glowing purple ribbon she designed herself. Layla had a deep pink dress, in much similar style to tecnas however it had small gold detailing along the bodice leading onto the skirt. Musa had a yellow dress, with gorgeous cascading fabrics making the skirt volumous and regal. **( A/N: Bloom is wearing the purple dress from previously, i didn't fancy writing it all out again)**

"Why do we have to go to this gala anyway? It's for first years- and last time I checked we graduated 5 years ago." Layla groaned. This was the last place she wanted to be, a trophy for the school to flaunt around.

" Well Layla because we are celebrities now and-"

" What i think stella means to say is we are being grateful for everything the school has done for us these past years, Dragon knows where we'd be today without Fairygonda" there was a moment of silence, as the girls reflected on the past years they'd had here. " Although I must add that I don't really want to be here either, nature is being reserved, almost asking us to stay back"

"Flora! I doubt nature would care! The dance floor is waiting for me!" Stella was increasingly growing impatient.

" Fine, but if some villain comes up, don't say I didn't warn you."

How they wish a villain would show up, just to add a bit of excitement or serve some form of entertainment. The party, expected to be a full out rave, was the most draining event anyone had ever attended. Teachers were scattered the room, making it impossible to even consider thinking of doing anything reckless, the same song had been playing for the past 10 minutes and Musa was dangerously close to throwing something at a window and, worst of all, no one had spiked the punch! It grew too unbearable, so the Winx, lead by a slightly tipsy Stella (who supplied her own alcohol), returned to the dorms on the west of the school.

" Next time Floras green beans start giving her signs, we are listening. That party was an utter disgrace to the name of Winx and we should never be caught in such event ever again!"

" See, I told you Stella! Nature never disappoints. Plus, they weren't green beans, they were _armata monitum_, a warning plant they used to use in some royal palaces to alert the king when an invader was approaching. However they only ever respond to big threats or approaching danger, I find it oddly bizarre how it alterted us of a simple boring gala, there was nothing remotely dangerous about it!"

" Dangerous for our sanity maybe, did you see the moves Palladium was pulling out?"

The girls erupted in a chorus of laughter.

The next day, 11:30 AM, Wizgiz's class

" Now, the magical solar system possesses great power, and can conduct the most powerful spells when harnessed properly. When all 24 planets in the magical dimension align every 1.3 billion years it releases the power to morph beings together, revive the dead,defeat evil and even eliminate every drop magic from our lives. This is called the Alumina"

There was a collective gasp across the classroom, and Tecna was quick to search the date of the next alumina. Musa turned to Layla,

" I thought Alumina was all a myth?"

" Well i heard that the power used in the first recorded Alumina 1.3 million years ago was that to supply the ancestral witches with their power..."

" Professor Wizgiz, apparently the next Alumina is scheduled in two days?"

" That would be correct Miss Tecna! However these Aluminas are nothing to be frightened of, no one has been able to attain the power as no one knows where to get it from! Since they are such a rare occurrence, we only have written references to rely on for information, rather than eye. That being said, all keep an eye out! Now, following our lecture from last week, I'd like you to write a 2 page essay on the benefits and disadvantages of convergence magic, due next lesson"

" But sir! Our next lesson is this afternoon! it's impossible to get it done!"

" Now now Bloom, I'm sure it'll be a walk in the park! Knowing convergence magic should be like second nature to you all now."

Lunchtime, 5 minutes before Convergence essay is due

" This is bull! Surely we have proven ourselves to know convergence magic enough before. I'm gonna get Fairygonda to come in and be my alibi, she will understand that saving the magic universe 24/7 is a hard toll on my life and nails so i'm just not going to do it!" Stella said, slumping back into the sofa.

" It was hardly that bad stella! It took me 20 minutes at most- Wizgiz was right! It kinda just flows out of you" Flora held up her paper in triumph, a smug smirk set across her face.

" Well I need some serious help! All i've written is 'Hello my name is Stella and whilst in convergence I do not stand next to Musa as her hair colour clashes with mine.' Can you not see Flora? I'm in serious need of some support!" Stella pouted. " Musa! have you done the essay?"

Musa looked over to Stella, "Not yet", handed a 10 note to Tecna, who gave musa the full essay. " Now I have"

Wizgiz's 2nd Class, 13:30

" Ok! Excuses for not handing in my homework, Bloom what have we got?" Stella looked round hopefully.

" Burnt it?"

" Not realistic, Flora?"

" Flew out the window?"

" Used last week. Musa?"

" Put it through the wash?"

" Getting better. Tecna?"

" Just admit you couldn't do it?"

" You make me laugh. Aisha it's all on you"

" Kiko ate it?"

" You are all useless! i'm just gonna have to hope he forgets."

Suddenly Roxy bolted through the door, bouncing off the walls and went to stand straight up on Wizgiz's desk.

" Okay! Listen up. All teachers have been called into some emergency meeting with the company of light in Fairygonda's office. All classes are cancelled until tomorrow!"

There was a collective squeal around the class, and the hurried rustling of packing books and other bits away.

" Whoo! A free afternoon! I say we go to the club!" Musa and layla High fived.

" I say we do a bit of snooping." Bloom had gained their attention. " If the company of lights in there must be a big secret thing that's happened, and I don't know about you, but I kinda wanna know what's going on"

" Ah! yes! Detective Winx. But how are we gonna pull this little snooping adventure off?" Stella was not ready for another detention cleaning the library for trying to hear what Miss Griselda thought about Professor avalon.

" I have an idea, if Flora grabs the Armata monitum from the hallway I could program it to let off a signal when someone is coming. Musa, how are the sonic hearing headphones coming along?"

" Pretty much finished. You recon we could use them to listen in on the convo?"

" Precicely. Stella, I assume we will need different outfits?"

" Assumption is valid"

" Brilliant. Bloom and layla, could you go into the library and research any invisibility spells? We have the plant, but I don't want to take any chances"

" All good with us!"

" Brilliant. Operation LIOACWANST is on!"

" Lye-oh-caw-anst?"

" listen in on a conversation we are not supposed to."

" Someone else needs to come up with a code name."


End file.
